


I Would Do That

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Fisting, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“An Alpha’s duty is always to give, not to take,” Hannibal replied seriously. “Not everyone understands that.” </p><p>(The sequel to “Whatever Shall I Do.” Inspired by a comment on that fic -- thank you, Thessaliad!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Do That

Will had never felt this good at the end of his heat before. For the first few that he had endured, he’d been alone, in his apartment in New Orleans, and when they were over he was starving, dehydrated, and had a miserable migraine that lingered for two more days. After that, he had checked himself into an Omega clinic for his heats, and would leave physically well but nursing an emotional hangover – for a day or so afterward he felt so desperately _lonely_ , where usually he simply felt _alone_. 

Today, he was wiped out for sure, but in a euphoric, peaceful way. When he’d felt that his heat was finally winding down, Hannibal had put him in the big bathtub in the master bathroom to soak and relax. He’d even put some scented bubble-bath in, to make Will feel spoiled. 

Will reclined in silence and solitude for several minutes, just listening to the water lapping at the sides of the tub. When Hannibal finally returned, he was in his soft, heavy bathrobe, carrying a tray. On it was a tall glass of water with just two pieces of ice – Will smirked at the sight; how European was _that?_ – and a plate piled high with fruit and cheeses. 

Hannibal set the tray on the wide, tiled area between the tub and the wall, then slowly untied his robe. Will had shown some initial interest in what was on the tray, but soon returned his attention to the Alpha who was undressing. Hannibal made a big show of shrugging the robe off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground and revealing his lean, powerful body. Even after four days of being covered with it and serviced by it, Will had not tired of the sight of it. 

The tub was enormous; Hannibal easily stepped in and seated himself without crowding Will. “Turn around,” he said, “and you can eat a little while I wash you.” 

Will got his knees under him and spun around, turning his back to Hannibal and resting his arms on the edge of the tub. He hadn’t thought he was hungry – Hannibal had been feeding him adequately for the last several days – but when he took a big drink of water, he suddenly became ravenous. 

Hannibal lathered up a soft washcloth and gently scrubbed Will’s back, paying careful attention as he washed the nape of his neck, and behind his ears. Will’s heat was fading, and he would appreciate nothing more than to have clean skin and hair, and a full belly, and to be laid down in fresh sheets to recover. As Hannibal slid the soapy washcloth over the smooth muscles of Will’s back, he watched with some concern as Will ate voraciously, picking up the fruit and cheese and stuffing it in his mouth like he was afraid it would be taken away. 

Hannibal dropped the washcloth and cuddled up behind Will, pressing his chest to Will’s back. He wrapped one arm around Will’s middle, and with the other plucked out the slice of apple that Will had in his hand. “If you eat like that, you’ll give yourself a tummy ache,” he gently scolded. He turned them both around, so he could rest against the tub with Will leaning against him. He kept one arm around Will to hold him close, and reached with his free hand to pick up the glass. “Drink some more water,” he said, and put the glass to Will’s lips. He tipped it up slowly so as not to overwhelm him, but Will still sputtered a little bit at the end of his drink. Hannibal took the glass away and set it back down, then found the washcloth so he could wash a little more of Will before offering him another bite. 

Will accepted all this quietly, which delighted Hannibal, although he knew that when Will was back to his usual self, a little contrary and impudent, that would be fun too. 

After a few minutes, Hannibal reached over and picked up a chunk of apple. He placed it gently against Will’s bottom lip, and when Will opened his mouth he placed it on his tongue. Will closed his lips around just the tips of Hannibal’s fingers as he pulled them away. “Chew it properly,” Hannibal chided tenderly, “it’s not going to escape.” 

Will obeyed, and Hannibal continued to coo at him, squeezing his shoulder as he fed him with the other hand. “How’s that? Some cheese, now?” Will nodded. “You like the cheese and the apple together?” Will grunted softly, watching Hannibal’s fingers as they approached his mouth, this time with a cube of cheddar cheese. He was far enough from the peak of his heat to be fully conscious of being coddled and condescended to, but he wasn’t so far from it that he didn’t appreciate it, just a little. Given another day, he would have been pushing Hannibal’s hand away, saying, “Don’t treat me like your fucking Omega, okay?” 

Between bites of food, Hannibal returned to work of washing Will’s body, leaving him to lean against the tub on his own so that Hannibal could get to his legs and feet. He massaged as he went, lathering the skin and then digging his fingers into the muscles. Will’s thighs, he knew, would be particularly overworked and sore, but Will groaned just as much when Hannibal worked on his calves, and down to the arches of his feet. 

When he’d completed this task, he moved back up, still facing Will, straddling his legs, to feed him some more. He had the water glass in one hand and a slice of pear in the other when Will chuckled and said, “You’re enjoying this.” 

“Of course I am,” Hannibal said, and waited for Will to open his mouth again slightly to accept the fruit. 

Will chewed slowly, swallowed, and said, “No, I mean you’re _enjoying_ this. You’re like, _into_ washing me and feeding me. Which is fine, I’m having a good time. Just…” All Will could do was giggle again. 

“An Alpha’s duty is always to give, not to take,” Hannibal replied seriously. “Not everyone understands that.” 

“Yeah?” Will let himself slide down into the water a little more, his eyes getting mischievous. “What else would you do for me, as a dutiful Alpha? Would you pick out my clothes for me every morning?” 

“I would like to do that.” 

“Well, that’s about the least surprising thing anyone has ever said. What else, though? Would you clip my fingernails for me? Trim my beard? Oh, I’ll bet you’d like it if once in a while I caught a little cold that you could nurse.” 

“It would please me to care for you during any sort of convalescence.” Hannibal shifted a little, looking Will over. His breathing seemed to have picked up. 

Will was highly amused. “How about holding my dick when I take a piss?” 

“I would do that.” 

Hannibal’s reply this time was just a little too quick, too eager. Will squirmed; that urgent, congested feeling was creeping back into the cradle of his pelvis. “Are you getting excited right now?” he asked. 

“I am.” 

“Me too. How about once more, for old time’s sake?” Will reached out under the water for Hannibal’s cock, surprised to find that he did not have an erection. He rubbed it a little, but it remained stubbornly soft. 

“I assure you, you’re very appealing to me right now,” Hannibal said, “but I’m afraid I’m not as young as I used to be. You’ve exhausted me. Just for a little while.” 

“Please? I thought I was done, but I just need one more.” Will turned around again, kneeling, with his elbows on the edge of the tub. He tilted his gorgeous round rump up out of the water, presenting to Hannibal. “Please.” 

Hannibal gazed longingly at Will’s upturned ass, his clean, pink hole clearly visible. He supposed if he was serious about his commitment to serve Will, he could not allow himself to beg off his duties, or even ask to delay them for a few hours while he had a nap. He grabbed Will’s ass with both hands, spreading him even wider with his thumbs, and then rubbed around the rim with one finger. All Will’s natural lubrication had been washed away, but Hannibal coaxed more out by dipping in with first the one finger, and then a second. Before long, he had three fingers sliding easily in and out of Will’s eager hole. He rotated them slowly, having a good feel and spreading the fresh slick. 

But after four days of being vigorously fucked and knotted in every position he could imagine (and a few that he previously couldn’t), three fingers was hardly enough to satisfy Will. He pushed back onto them, trying to get more as his aggravation increased. 

Hannibal added his little finger, sliding it in carefully along with the others and pushing them all as far as they would go. Will grunted to acknowledge that he could feel the difference, but he was still discontented. “I need more than that,” he growled, turning to give Hannibal an insolent look. 

Hannibal regarded Will blithely and said, “Do you know what happens when greedy Omegas like you ask for more?” 

“What?” 

“ _They get it_.” 

Hannibal tucked his thumb into the space between his index and little fingers, and pushed until his wide knuckles met resistance from Will’s hole. Will gave a surprised grunt, and his hole spasmed. Hannibal pushed gently but firmly, but made no more progress. 

“Be a good boy and bear down for me.” 

Will rocked back, quietly whimpering as Hannibal’s knuckles spread his hole further. Hannibal tried a slightly different angle, pushing slowly but relentlessly until at last something yielded, just a fraction, and his knuckles disappeared into Will’s body. Hannibal kept going, driving in a little further, and Will swore profoundly as his hole closed somewhat, clinging to Hannibal’s wrist. 

It was incredible, far more powerful than being knotted, for the knot formed inside Will, where he was roomier; nothing was meant to breach him like that. He tried to shift a little, to get to a place where the deep, formidable pleasure was more manageable, but every movement, no matter how seemingly insignificant, stretched him just a little more, drove him to even more unbearable heights of sensation. Hannibal’s hand was rubbing hard against his insides, harder than a knot would, and with more precision. Will gave a guttural cry when he accidentally rocked backwards and felt a little more of Hannibal’s wrist slide up inside him. 

It occurred to Will that if he came he would not only find satisfaction but also end this divine torment. So he plunged his hand under the water to pull at his hard, flushed little cock. But the stimulation made his inner walls tighten and squeeze around Hannibal’s fist, made him think twice about coming as a solution to this blissful agony, for fear of how much more intense it would be. 

The decision, however, was out of his hands at that point. Hannibal slowly, _slowly_ rotated his wrist, dragging his wide knuckles around inside Will. He was hitting places that Will couldn’t believe hadn’t been thoroughly dealt with yet, but still every movement caused new bolts of pleasure to shoot from his guts and down his limbs. 

Between his short, sharp inhalations of breath, Will moaned from down deep, terrified to have Hannibal so snug inside the hot core of him. His hand wasn’t moving on his cock, was barely even touching it at all, when he felt his orgasm coming up forcefully. He screamed with it, tried to twist away from the too-intense sensations, but by doing so he inadvertently compounded them. His body couldn’t seem to decide whether it wanted Hannibal deeper inside or out entirely, just clenched madly around him until the effort had Will completely shattered, groaning and trembling, his thighs threatening to give way, until Hannibal put his free arm around Will’s middle to hold him steady. 

“Be still while I remove myself,” Hannibal said. With great care, he drew his arm back, doing his best to cup his hand and compress his knuckles at the widest point as they squeezed once more past Will’s red, exhausted rim. The rest of his hand came free easily, and Will heaved a great sigh. His hole clenched hard, struggling to close. 

Hannibal swirled his hand in the water to wash the slickness away, then took Will in both arms, soothing him as he got them turned around so he could recline with Will cradled against him in a daze. With every exhale, Will made an endearing little fatigued noise. 

“Have another drink of water,” Hannibal said, reaching for the glass. 

Will took a long drink, then pulled off with a gasp and pressed his face against Hannibal’s chest. “Okay, I’m really, really done now, I swear.” Hannibal just chuckled and patted Will’s hair. Many minutes passed like this, with Hannibal just stroking Will’s shoulders and neck and hair, and giving him kisses on the top of his head. 

When Will finally spoke, it was to complain. “ _Ngh_. I don’t want to go back to work tomorrow.” 

“You don’t have to.” Hannibal pushed Will’s hair back to place a comforting kiss on his temple. 

Will snorted softly. “Yeah? What do you suggest as an alternative? Bonding with you and becoming your kept Omega, so you can spend the rest of your life washing me and feeding me and dressing me up and clipping my fingernails?” 

“You do need to have your fingernails clipped,” Hannibal remarked. 

“Oh, yeah, I saw your back. Sorry about that.” 

“Think nothing of it. I may wait a few days before I resume my visits to the pool at the gym, is all.” 

“Worried it might put a dent in your dignity?” 

“No, I’m concerned it might put a dent in yours.” 

“Hm. Water’s getting cold.” 

Hannibal pulled slowly away from Will so that he could rise and step out of the tub. Will watched him dry himself. “I’m going to get out some fresh sheets, then I’ll come back to put you to bed.” 

Will put his hands on the edge of the tub to pull himself out. Hannibal stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “I was just going to dry off while I wait,” Will protested. 

“No, wait in there for just another minute, and I will come back and dry you.” Hannibal wrapped the towel around his waist and went out into the bedroom. 

Alone in the tub, Will waited until he heard the snap of sheets being unfurled. Feeling newly defiant, and without Hannibal there to stop him or scold him, Will reached out and grabbed two pieces of cheese and two slices of apple, and shoved them mutinously into his mouth all at once.


End file.
